The Life Hunter
by BankaiMinazuki
Summary: After falling into a forgotten painted world. Naruto encountered a forgotten beauty, Prescilla who was trapped inside. And through Naruto she decided to leave and decided to help Naruto become the warrior he always wished to be. Slight Dark Souls crossover. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

The Life Hunter

His hands caressed the soft, old painting. It had a large castle, one covered with snow with parts of it's walls crumbling down the mountian it sat on. The painting itself had a strange sensation as Naruto kept touching the painting. Almost as if it wanted to pull him in. 'Pretty' Naruto said inside his mind.

Echoeing foot steps suddenly caught his attention and quickly turned around. Three men, each wearing a white uniform with steel leggings. A small knife could be seen in each hand. "W-who are you?" Naruto, a now eleven year old boy, stuttered asking. The three did not answer. Instead they charged at the blond readying their knifes ready to strike. Scared out of his mind, he leaned his back against the wall. He closed his eyes. Instead of an incoming strike he felt a cold breeze hit his skin. The feeling of snow under his bare feet.

"Hello, child." A sweet, mature voice emitted. Naruto opened his eyes and slowly turned his neck to look at the lady who was speaking. "Your name, child?" she asked him. The lady wore a long white fur dress, there seemed to be two layers. Her hair white, flowing with the cold breeze. A tail, almost like a dragon's tail and in her left hand; a scythe of great length.

"Naruto, miss." Naruto mumbled out just loud enough for her to hear. The young boy held a biju inside his body. The same one that nearly destroyed his home the night he was born. The tall women stared down at the young boy, sensing a very demonic energy in his back.

"I am Prescilla." She introduced herself and kneeled down. Even kneeling she was still several feel taller than him. The boy, Naruto was still scared. Prescilla released the scythe in her hand it began to fall but, it drifted away into a flurry of snow before it hit the ground. "Why have you entered my home?" she tried to ask in the sweetest voice she could ask in. No one had entered this place. This painted world in the past millenia. He was still scared. "I won't hurt you. I promise." she assured Naruto.

"I'm no sure how I got here. " he told Prescilla.

Prescilla then patted his head and kept looking at him. His memories then flowed into her mind. Naruto's whole life, she suddenly knew. This boy had been scorned and hated his entire life for something he had no control of.

The scene changed completely. Prescilla now stood in a puddle of water that completely covered her feet, getting the edged of her fur dress wet. A soft hum of breathing could be heard from behind. She held out her hand and her scythe appeared in her hand. Looking behind her, a large red gate stood and red eyes stared back from inside it.

"Begone from this place, she devil." the beast spoke in a low growl. Whatever it was, it was angry that she had entered.

"So you are the beast that people have accused him of his entire life?"

"And if I am?" he began to sound more angry. "Leave, before I decide to rip you to shreds." the unknown beast threatened.

"You can do nothing. Not from inside that cage." the beast ran at the cage and pushed against it, revealing it to be a fox. A fox with nine tails.

"I think I'll stay here. In this,...whatever this is. I'm not really fancying on letting my only chance of leaving without me."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves stared down at the his jinchurikii. Naruto had been missing for days. He had all his Anbu looking for him everywhere. There was not a single spot in his village that he didn't have knowledge of. So where could he have gone?

"Jiji!" Naruto hugged him. He had always been there for him. Caring for him and showed him kindness and compassion. So naturally, Naruto saw him as family.

"Where have you been? You've had me worried sick."

"I found this room with an old painting. After that I'm not entirely sure." Naruto confessed.

'Painting?' Hiruzen mused to himself. "What did this painting took like?' he inquired.

"I remember snow and that's about it." Naruto thought, trying to remember with all his might but the only thing he could remember was a white haired women.

"It's okay. Just be sure to tell me if you do remember anything." Naruto shook his head up and down. "I'll write a letter to your sensei, Iruka. Telling him to excuse you from any missing assignments."

"Okay Jiji." Naruto then turned around and bolted through the door heading back to him small apartment, located in the red light district.

*Later that night*

Naruto tossed and turned, he for some reason has had the hardest time sleeping. Images of the same white haired lady kept flashing in his mind, along with a red fox. The fox reminded of tales told about the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Prescilla now sat in the corner of the small room, watching Naruto sleep. She had her scythe propped against her shoulder. 'Now that I'm out, where should I go?' she thought to herself but she knew nothing of this world. Prescilla has lived in that painting for so long. She could barely remember her past but for one thing. The battle with Aldrich the Devourer against herself and her half brother Gwyndolin. They lost and Gwyndolin lost his life and she escaped back into the painted world. 'Brother.' she thought solemnly.

Her thoughts now turned to the boy sleeping. Naruto was his name. For one so young, he has had such a rough life. A life much like her own. Both scorned and hated, treated horribly for something out of their control. Prescilla then realized, she could learn the ways of the world through him. Maybe teach him something, exiles such as themselves needed to stick together afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Wails of pain filled the room of Anor Landos keep and blood covered the floor all over. Aldrich the Devourer invaded the castle to rid the world of the last two godly beings that were still alive. The Lady of Light, Gwynevere sat in the throne room where her once loyal servants, Smaugh and Ornstien stood to protect her. Now they fought against the deacons and knights of the deep at the main doors. Her silver and bronze knights were scattered among her kingdom.

Gwynevere sat patiently in the throne room wearing her armor made from pure gold. A giant bell chime nearly half her size sat on the ground beside her. She stood at an impressive eleven feet tall.

A dark energy was approaching the room quickly. The dark energy of Aldrich.

"My Lady of Light, don't fret. It shall all be over soon enough." Aldrichs voice filled the room ominously and the torch's that lit to room flickered before going out completely. "The time of God's and Goddess's are over. The time for man and hollows are upon us." Aldrich declared.

Since the first flame had been lit by a warrior named Solaire, mankind had went into a golden age but, those didn't last long. There was always one who seeked destuction and this time, it was Aldrich.

"On my honor, I shall vanquish thee here." Gwynevere proclaimed and picked up her giant chime from the floor. Determined flashed in her eyes and she readied herself. Quickly she slung her chime in an upwards swing and a force emitted. The force itself destroyed the top of the castle and revealed the sun in all it's glory and revealed Aldrich at the opposite end from where she stood.

Surprise graced the invaders' face. He had not expected this from the female goddess. 'This will be harder than I presumed.' Aldrich determined after her show of strength just now and the sun will only fuel her strength.

On the outside of the room were Prescilla and her brother Gwyndolin. These two were fighting thier way to Gwynevere now that she roofs of ther castle had been blasted away. Their sister was getting serious to have shown this amount of her power. Strong she was but, releasing large amounts tended to tire her out quickly.

The treck to the throne room seemed to have took forever. Their enemies were every where and did their best to avoid them but alas, they were caught by an enemy they had never thought to see again, Nashandara stood before him.

Nashandara stood taller than them by several feet, a dress made of bone and scythe made of something unknown. A viel covered her face.

"I slew you, creature! Now you stand before us, how?!" Gwyndolin shouted demanding answer but Nashandara merely stared. Her eyes glowed and dark and ghastly purple and she seemed to sigh in annoyance.

With her scythe now raised, Nashandara attacked with a quick but graceful swing emitting a dark cloud that rotted everything in it's path. Gwyndolin sneered and quickly dispelled the attack, readying a golden bow and shot an arrow above him. Then what seemed like a volley of arrows descended upon her. Prescilla then jumped onto the roof of a nearby building readying her life hunt scythe and descended upon. With a downward slash, Prescilla attempted to striked but Nashandara had already place some sort of shield blocking both hers and Gwyndolins attack. Quickly Nashandara moved to counter attack and released her shield and a dark cloud formed around them and she vanished. The siblings looked at their surroundings and from Prescillas' own shadow Nashandara struck her.

Prescilla screamed in pain as the scythe cut her arm, inflicting some dark wound. "Sister!" Gwyndolin shouted and shot a giant arrow, reinforced the magic given from the moon. Taking a direct hit from the arrow, their enemy was sent back into a nearby building. Everything seemed still for a moment and Prescilla took position beside Gwyndolin.

"You worthless creatures," Nashandaras' voice was scratchy and unsettling "dare to strike me. All of you will die."

Then a valliant, loud but deep yell came from above her and struck her and dust flew up obstructing their sight. From the dust a man rolled back revealing a strange looking knigh. His armor was strangely resembled an onion of all things.

"Lord and Lady. I Sigmire of Catarina will face this monstrosity." he then let out a heartly laugh. "You two must save our lady."

Falling off his bed, thats how Naruto usually woke up in the mornings. Doing so he yelped in slight pain from where his head had hit the floor. He didn't even notice Prescilla sitting in the corner of the room. He then got up from the tire and stretched one arm out while rubbing his eye with the other one. Prescilla only chuckled from where she sat.

Hearing her laugh, Narutos looked at her. They only stared at one another for several minutes. Only a moment later Naruto began to throw an assortment of stuff at her in fear, he caught sight of the scythe beside Prescilla.

"Who are you! Why are you in my house!" he asked frantically as he threw his belongings at her.

"Stop throwing stuff and I shall tell." Prescilla said politely to him. Sure enough he did but not without a large rock in his hand ready to throw. 'Where did he get a rock?' she coughed, clearing her throat and began to speak. "Remember, we met at the ruined castle. Inside the painting." Naruto seemed to have a vague remembrance, well she assumed by the the nod she recieved in reply.

"Well why are you in my house?"

"You were my only way to escape that accursed world. For a very, very long time. I had been stuck there, until you came along." she continued to explain. "I have a favor to ask." her thoughts from last night came to mind. "If you would please, I'd like to learn of the world with your help."

"Why should I help you? What do I get out of it?" Naruto asked. He was never the one to do stuff for free.

"What would you desire of thee?" Prescilla curiousity was peaked, curios as to what he would ask for.

"Your awesome looking scythe!" she was surprised by this answer. Maybe she could satiate the boys desire for her scythe by training him to wield it. In return he could help her learn the way of this new world.

"Agreed. In fact I shall train you how to use it." Naruto suddenly cheered, pumping a fist into the air and made a whoop sound. 'Amusing child.' Prescilla thought.

"Now I can the Teme's ass!" Naruto boasted proudly.

"Teme?" Prescilla inquired.

"I mean Sasuke. All the girls like him for some reason at school." Naruto face went down for some reason.

"School? Should you be at school?"

"Damnit!" Naruto jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. "I'm gonna be late!" a few minutes later Naruto ran out of the bathroom in the most god awful orange jumpsuit. "I'll be back! Just, um.. stay here I guess. I want to try training with that scythe after school!'

"Sure, I'll just be here. Waiting then."

This is my first story so please, don't beat me up to bad but I'd just like to some feed back.


End file.
